<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracks in the Surface by rabbit_of_inle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894105">Cracks in the Surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_of_inle/pseuds/rabbit_of_inle'>rabbit_of_inle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Between TFA and TLJ, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags will be added if needed!, Overdosing, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Substance Abuse, Vomit, caring mitaka is caring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_of_inle/pseuds/rabbit_of_inle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Hux struggles to earn back the trust and respect of Supreme Leader Snoke. Hux works to his breaking point to secure a position on the mega-class star destroyer of his dreams, the Supremacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second fic, yay. Putting this in between TFA and TLJ so I will be assuming some amount of time took place between those movies that allowed for this. I'm just kinda of making up a world for the battle to take place on/above because I don't necessarily think the location itself will be of much importance to the story. If I need to add more tags and warnings, I will do so as I go! Basically just me adding a story to how Hux ended up looking... like That in TLJ lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mega-class star destroyer <i>Supremacy</i> was a magnificent piece of work, and even as Hux marched quickly and efficiently to the lift that would carry him to a dreaded audience with Supreme Leader Snoke, he could appreciate its dignified design. Here and there, he nodded to fellow officers and spared a few glances out to the hangars as he passed by-- he would have been lying through his teeth if he were to say he didn’t long to hold a permanent position on this vessel, for it was the very heart of the First Order. Of course, he was likely not in good enough standing with Snoke following the loss of Starkiller Base to make such grand requests.</p><p>The doors to a secure and private lift hissed open, and Hux stepped inside. Running through his mind was every outcome of every possible dialogue that could take place between the supreme leader and himself. The turmoil of what to say and how to save his reputation in the face of such an embarrassing waste of resources had him sweating profusely within his confining uniform-- oh, the arrival of the lift at that ornate and horrific hall had come far too soon. While it would have been nice to linger in a moment of peace for just a little longer, Armitage Hux had never in his life been late to anything, and he was not about to start now. Beside a pair of formidable doors stood two great, regal sentries all clothed in crimson armor and wielding vicious spears. General Hux had learned through his life a valuable lesson-- to show fear was to expose your soft underbelly, and there were always fangs waiting to tear organs from supple flesh. </p><p>So Hux remained stone cold as he passed into Snoke’s domain.</p><p>The interior of the throne room was rich yet barren, its walls expanding wide before a blood-colored backdrop like some deathly auditorium. The harsh sound of Hux’s footsteps echoed about the room as he took his place a few feet from the base of Snoke’s throne, hands clasped tightly behind his back.</p><p>“<i>General Hux.</i>” A low, serpentine voice crept through the air and caused Hux to stand up even straighter than he had been previously, if such a thing were possible. “Your failure in handling Starkiller Base is beginning to remind me why I have long kept you on such a <i>short leash.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Indeed</i>, My Lord.” Hux’s tone was bitter but level. “I did manage to, at the very least, subdue the reprehensible New Republic.”</p><p>“Yes, of course you did, just before you lost us a valuable and <i>expensive</i> tool in establishing necessary order.” The grotesque, fleshy visage of the Supreme Leader contorted into a repulsive snarl, his voice rising in outrage. “You drool over every last scrap of power and crave adoration, and yet you cannot do the bare minimum to ensure the strength of the First Order by snuffing out one simple traitor!” The general felt himself growing hot with embarrassment under the knifelike gaze of his gold-clothed superior. He did not mean to deny any and all responsibility for the destruction of Starkiller, but the fact that he was here on the <i>Supremacy</i>, bearing the full burden of this rage alone caused his teeth to grit with frustration.</p><p>“And what of Ren? I received word it was he who allowed the traitor and his scavenger companion to escape our grasp. Will you not--” at once, Snoke stood and threw out a gnarled hand in judgement. Hux’s wrist was jerked forth, and the invisible grip of the Force yanked him unceremoniously across the throne room, then held him suspended like a ragdoll. White hot pain shot through his wrist as he felt it twist in a way that was not natural-- to his utter disgust, he could not keep himself from letting out a shrill cry.</p><p>“Oh, you need not concern yourself with my <i>apprentice</i>; I have plans for him. But you--” as he said that, Hux screamed again as he felt his wrist twisted even harder. Bones popped and ligaments strained horrifically. “I do suppose you are not entirely a lost cause. I have decided that I will send you to Trinol to deal with a pestilent uprising against our noble cause. Perhaps then you may be able to salvage my opinion of you, <i>general</i>.” At this, Hux’s body dropped to the floor with a sickening sound. He felt his hip bone hit the ground hardest, though the pain was nothing compared to his wrist. As Hux writhed before him, Snoke lowered himself back onto his throne with a sadistic chuckle. “I may throw in some extra incentive for you to perform decently, though I must admit I don’t think you deserve it. Return to me successful, and I will allow you to once again stand on the bridge of <i>Supremacy</i> when we launch our next attack on the Resistance.”</p><p>And those were the last words General Hux heard before his agony ripped his consciousness away. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Waking up in the medbay did nothing but throw salt in the brutal rips to Hux’s pride that Snoke had engraved with that entire disaster of a meeting. As he lifted himself slowly from one of the pristine, white beds and looked down at his wrist, Hux saw that it had already been bandaged and treated with bacta. Wincing at the soreness from where he’d been dropped on the floor of the throne room, the general stood and briskly walked away from the bed he’d been resting in for stars knew how many hours. Every officer, trooper, or droid he passed on his way out of the migraine-inducing light of one of his least favorite parts of the ship caused the redness in his cheeks to grow. <i>Do they know why I’m here?</i> The mere thought of the embarrassing events in the throne room being whispered among his underlings made him feel ill. </p><p>Hux did his best to push such matters aside, for his commlink was already going off in his pocket. Still striding dutifully down the hall, he allowed a holoprojection of Lieutenant Mitaka to appear before him.</p><p>“Ah, wonderful. Forgive me, sir-- I have been trying to contact you! We received coordinates from the supreme leader and the <i>Finalizer</i> is on standby until your shuttle returns.” The young officer gave a respectful nod to his superior.</p><p>“Excellent,” Hux flinched at the sound of his own voice, still hoarse from countless cries of pain, “I am inbound to the hangar. Await my arrival in the landing bay.” With that, he disconnected and returned the commlink to his pocket. Of course Snoke had been so eager to get his disappointment of a general out of the way that he’d gone to the liberty of preparing the departure. Hux couldn’t help but curl his lip in disgust-- while he knew the supreme leader to be a necessary shield from the wrath of Kylo Ren, he could not help but despise him still. <i>One day, Grand Marshal,</i> he thought to himself, <i>one day.</i></p><p>***</p><p>The ride back to the <i>Finalizer</i> was short-lived, and soon General Hux was marching quickly through the landing bay with Mitaka following close behind. Hux liked Mitaka, even though the young lieutenant often struggled to keep up with his swift pace-- he had a certain resilience to him that was much appreciated on the bridge. </p><p>“General, it would seem that while you were away, Lord Ren and his knights departed without so much as a word.” Mitaka jogged beside him, a datapad in one hand.</p><p>“Good. Let him go.” The corners of Hux’s dry lips twitched ever so slightly in what could have been a smile. “Our chances of a smooth and successful assignment will be greater without that despicable distraction.”</p><p>Finally arriving at the bridge, Hux assumed his usual position while Mitaka broke off to attend to his station. Countless stars twinkled silently against the void of the universe, and for a few tender moments, Hux watched them behind the portrait of his own visage reflected in the glass. </p><p>This was the face of Armitage Hux-- gaunt, pale, and ruthless. The face of a bastard boy who had grown in brutality and flourished in savagery. The face of <i>order.</i></p><p>“Ready us for hyperspace travel to our coordinates.” His voice was cold and curt, and his bridge staff obeyed it immediately. As the <i>Finalizer</i> started its transition to lightspeed, a gloved hand clenched at his side. </p><p>Hux was not a failure, and he would obliterate anything in his way to prove that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren embarks on a mysterious journey to the birthplace of the Sith. Hux begins his assignment on Trinol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so much fun to write! Forgive me, this is my first time writing Kylo in any way, so I'm still learning on that front. I decided to use Moraband instead of Korriban because I'm just playing on the assumption that in-universe it was a more modern name for it??? Sorry if things are still slow, but I have a lot in store!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh winds of Moraband whipped over a desolate landscape as a lone <i>Oubliette</i>-class vessel descended hypnotically to a rocky landing point. Landing gears clunked down, and a hiss escaped its armored build as it opened to reveal seven figures clothed in dark and tattered robes. Kylo Ren and his deadly knights had known of Moraband for some time-- Snoke had spoken of it as a lost and parched hellscape full of broken promises-- but not once had they felt the sand beneath their boots. The Knights of Ren held no loyalty to the Sith or its traditions, and Kylo could sense their indifference to this pilgrimage in the air. They did not have a say in the matter, of course. They would not dare to defy him.</p><p>“Ap’lek, Vicrul.” The names reverberated from within Kylo’s mask. “With me.” Wordlessly, the two somber figures moved to travel behind their imposing leader while the remaining knights guarded the ship. What few texts that Kylo had been able to obtain on Moraband spoke of it as a place of past turmoils, but he was not so foolish as to believe he was the only one with an interest in an ancient resting place of Sith long dead. On top of that, Kylo knew not where he traveled on this planet-- he could only follow a feeling. A <i>feeling</i>. Something he had learned to trust and embrace until it consumed his every waking moment— a call of shadows, and a promise of blood. </p><p>The journey took Kylo and his knights deep into a silent, amber valley. Jagged cliff sides stabbed upwards into the foreboding sky, and distant carvings of robed figures watched over the land with stony gazes. Even as he walked through this ancient landscape, Kylo was weighed down by a suffocating pull on his heart and mind— one that he would never admit threatened to elicit tears from beneath his frightful helm.</p><p>His father was dead because of him. Gone forever. Dust in the wind.</p><p>At first, it had given him power— father had dared to interfere, and he had gotten what he deserved, hadn’t he? In that moment, Kylo Ren had been certain that annihilating anyone who dared to cling to who he used to be would rid him of the bitterness in his heart. In the end, though, the empowerment had faded to reveal crushing and hollow loneliness. <i>How does it feel?</i> A voice whispered in his ear. <i>Awful</i>. His own answered back.</p><p>And now he had come here to Moraband, searching for darkness to guide him through this pain. </p><p>“Lord Ren.” Ap’lek’s distorted voice interrupted his brooding and brought his attention back to reality. “We are being hunted.”</p><p>At once, all three of them drew their weapons. Kylo’s lightsaber haphazardly hummed through the eerily quiet environment of Moraband. Holding as still as the statues looming in the distance, Kylo reached out with the Force, feeling for the presence Ap’lek had spoken of— indeed, several things lurked in the shadows of the cliffs. Tension seized the air around them like the coils of a serpent-- Vicrul clutched his scythe harder as the seconds passed by like hours. <br/>Snarling erupted from their right, and an enormous creature came charging towards them with vicious fangs bared. Its body was long and sleek, brindle skin rippling with muscle while bony, horn-like projections crowned its face and back. A pair of glowing, crimson eyes were wild with hatred as the beast threw itself upon Ap’lek. Three more of them tore across the sand, snapping and drooling ferociously.</p><p>“Tuk’ata--” Kylo called to his company, “Sith hounds! We must be near a tomb!” A wretched screech echoed around the canyon as a red-hued tuk’ata launched itself towards Kylo-- he’d been quick, swinging his saber in a heavy uppercut and slicing its belly. The body thumped to the ground and sizzled, but there was no time to revel in that victory. Kylo cried out in pain as claws raked down his shoulder blade and frothing jaws bit at his helm. Kylo brought his blade swinging backwards, the tip of it ripping through the sand as he caught the assailant with an edgeguard. At once, the tuk’ata released its grip, tearing off a segment of ebony cloth with hooked claws as it did so. Kylo stumbled forwards, panting and gripping his tattered shoulder-- he could feel the sickening warmth of blood traveling over his hand and soaking through the glove, but it only made him angrier. The injured tuk’ata was circling slowly, and Kylo was aware that his knights were busy with their own attackers as well. </p><p>“I’ll cut you to <i>pieces</i>.” He snarled through gritted teeth, blood dripping from where it had slithered down his arm and collected at the elbow. The ragged blade was extended, pointing at the Sith hound and following it as it paced. Kylo braced himself for another attack, but as quickly as the hounds had come, they all turned and fled-- all but <i>one</i>. A large, ebony tuk’ata came to stand a few paces from the party as they recollected themselves. It was watching Kylo intently, the tendrils framing its face angled forward with perceived interest. To their utter shock, the Sith hound peeled back one of its putrid lips and spoke aloud. </p><p>“You have traveled far-- well done.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The <i>Finalizer</i> rested serenely in the atmosphere above Trinol, transport shuttles full of troopers and squadrons of TIE fighters disembarking and heading promptly for the planet’s war-torn surface. In briefings, Hux had received a few details about the evolving situation here, though he had always thought of it as beneath him-- the few cities this planet boasted had been in agreement with the First Order that they would readily allow their children to take part in the stormtrooper program. The Resistance had intercepted the agreement and provided the pitiful people of Trinol the resources to start a fool’s errand of an uprising. It was pathetic, really, and even more of an insult that the feared destroyer of the Hosnian system himself was to sink to this level instead of focusing on pinpointing the resistance that <i>truly</i> mattered. Then again, Trinol had spit upon the First Order; they needed to be returned to their proper place… and who better to inspire pure terror in an unruly nation than he? A subtle smirk graced Hux’s lips.  </p><p>“Sir, we are being contacted by Captain Azaelia from Trinol Outpost.” One of his bridge staff called from a console to his left, and Hux stiffened.</p><p>“Patch him in.” At the general’s order, a holoprojection of Captain Azaelia materialized before him. The captain was an older man with silver, well-kept mutton chops that outlined his aged face-- undoubtedly an attempt on his part to appear more dignified. </p><p>“Oh, general I am so relieved you’ve come.” Azaelia’s deep voice sounded in a panic. “I do believe we have underestimated the force and prowess of our enemy.” Hux’s smirk fell back into its usual cold, unreadable monotony. Captain Azaelia was often respected among fellow officers for his age, but Hux was not fond of the man-- alas, the captain took himself quite seriously for someone who had done nothing but lose battles since the rise of the First Order.</p><p>“Indeed. Have you any idea how many resources and credits you’ve wasted on this needless squabble?” The bridge of his nose wrinkled in disgust, and he saw Azaelia biting back some smart remark. <i>Go on then</i>, Hux dared him with a venomous glare, <i>say something about Starkiller Base and see where that gets you.</i> The elder took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and continued on.</p><p>“Yes, it is… tragic. With your aid, however, we are sure to secure an advantageous position-- I was hoping to engage the AT-M6s. They’ve taken out most of our AT-STs.” This prompted an exasperated sigh from Hux as he brought gloved fingers to rest between his eyes. The whole situation was beginning to give him a headache, and he doubted it would go away any time soon. </p><p>“Very well. I will join your efforts at the Trinol Outpost and ensure that all of this does not go to <i>waste</i>, captain.” With that, Hux ended the transmission between them and instructed his crew through the comms to ready the AT-M6s for departure at the outpost. </p><p>***</p><p>The descent from the <i>Finalizer</i>’s landing bay down to the atmosphere of Trinol by <i>Upsilon</i>-class command shuttle was abnormally rocky-- the conditions here were marked by short, choppy bursts of wind that whipped up a horrible spattering of muck. All the turbulence was enough to make even Hux, who had spent the majority of his life in space, regret not having the stabilizers triple-checked beforehand. Eventually, they came to a halt above where four, mighty AT-M6s stood ready to turn all before them to ash and bone. </p><p>Before contacting Captain Azaelia once again, Hux reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and pulled out a small, white bottle he’d obtained from the medbay on his way out-- while it was possible that he could function adequately with a headache, this was a situation he did not wish to take that chance with. Everything he’d worked for was on the line, and if he failed the supreme leader again… he shuddered to think what would happen. Hux shook two of the pills onto the palm of his hand and swallowed them without bothering to seek out any liquid. He readjusted the officer’s hat he wore and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Inform the captain that the AT-M6s are ready to engage.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello I'm still here :-) From here on out I will add more tags as they come up, expect things to get a little more dark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blasterfire ripped through dusty skies while screaming hydraulic joints of beastial machines served as a harbinger of death and destruction. The insurgent forces-- mostly human, but not entirely-- below fought back with arching bombs and cascades of their own fire. Troopers were blown from their outposts and torn from AT-ST cockpits, only to be crushed beneath the durasteel bodies of their fallen steeds. It was a tragedy, but a necessary one-- some of the troopers trudging through unforgiving terrain and falling in broken, battered piles had undoubtedly been trained on Hux’s very own dreadnought. High above the action in his sleek, black command shuttle, Hux could see each and every sacrifice. It would all be worth it in the end, once all disorder was but a ghost to the galaxy.</p><p>“General, we have an approach from the left front.” A young officer turned from her console, dark brown eyes only meeting Hux’s green ones for a mere moment. Hux shifted his gaze robotically to the nearest monitor, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a subtle smirk at the approach of a small machine that appeared to be jumbled together from scrap metal.</p><p>“AT-M6 186B, destroy the interloper.” The general barked aloud to the commlink. The leftmost AT-M6 turned its rectangular head to the side, pausing mid stride to launch several shots from its chin-mounted cannons. Crimson fire struck the ground heavily, kicking dirt and debris up several feet into the air-- to Hux’s awe and dismay, the vehicle weaved in between blasts and falling rocks with skill and prestige. Pale fingers clenched beneath the bandage over the hand he’d injured in Snoke’s accursed throne room, bacta oozing out from the overlapping strips and dribbling onto the floor. The pills Hux had taken earlier were the only things keeping the pain from forcing a discontented noise from his lips. “AT-M6 186B, lead your shots. It’s too fast, you shan’t hit it as you are now.”<br/>
Just then, the vehicle sent forth a raptorial cable that suctioned onto the hock of the AT-M6’s hind leg. It held fast as the interloper whipped around, riding the tension of the cable and bringing it back around to the front of the mechanical beast. Hux gritted his teeth-- <i>a daring move, but a foolish one.</i><br/>
As the simian horror swung its front leg out, it pulled upon the cable with its heavy leg armor-- the small insurgent vehicle toppled off kilter with the changing tension in the cable, and was unable to avoid the walker which crushed it quickly underfoot. Hux nearly let the clenched muscles in his body unfurl, but then he saw the AT-M6 crumple down to its front knees like a fathier at a watering hole. Stormtroopers and Trinol forces alike cried out in terror as the massive shadow of the walker devoured their world whole and, for a brief moment, every one of them ran in the same direction with the same goal in mind: survive. A groan of steel and artillery yawned overhead as the monstrous machine fell upon them all and marked their graves.</p><p>“<i>Kriff.</i>” It was not often that Hux let an expletive slip in front of his officers-- it was unbecoming, and destabilized morale-- but he could feel every one of Snoke’s words in his mind like a molten brand. It had been no more than an hour since his last round of painkillers (and they often brought with them a certain fog), but they calmed his overactive nerves, and nerves were dangerous in times like these. Eager hands reached back into his coat pocket and deposited more of the pills into his mouth as discreetly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>The battle raged on through the night-- which was lit by an ominous crimson moon-- and well into the following day. TIE squadrons sought and destroyed several more of the wretched vehicles while the three uncompromised AT-M6s advanced forward, reducing outposts and platoons to ash and bone. For all the feeble acts of bravery the Trinol forces performed, their masks shattered under the oppressive gaze of the walkers-- this brought Hux’s icy heart a sick and twisted pleasure. It was the same pleasure he’d felt upon firing the Starkiller; those who encouraged loathsome disorder were crushed beneath iron fists of retribution.<br/>
Even as rounds and shifts changed, Hux took no opportunity for respite. He stood until his legs quivered, clenched his hands into fists until they were severed from circulation, and stared relentlessly at flashing lights and broken bodies until his eyes watered. He did not sleep, and consumed only a myriad mix of stims and painkillers.<br/>
General Armitage Hux existed on nothing but violence until the First Order had secured dominance over the war-torn hills. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurring as the grip of their opponent loosened ever more, and the collection of corpses strewn about the ground increased in density. </p><p>“General,” Captain Azaelia’s hologram greeted him in the usual First Order fashion, “we are indebted to you for the assist, I will gladly take the reins from here if you will allow me to.”</p><p>“Your offer is acknowledged.” Hux responded curtly as he examined the state of the turmoil before him: Trinol was in dire straits, their forces pushed to their last defenses. Hux figured the <i>Finalizer</i> was sorely missing his presence. “Very well, captain. I will leave it in your hands. We will reconvene at a later date.”<br/>
Azaelia gave a nod before his hologram disappeared.</p><p>***</p><p>As soon as Hux stepped from the shuttle, he was greeted by the harsh lights of the <i>Finalizer</i>’s main landing bay. The general had spent his entire life on vessels not unlike this one, and headaches were not unheard of-- this time, though, he felt the weight of all his aches and pains at once. It was as if his body had been desperately holding out for that momentary lapse in the tension of the battle. His headache had become overwhelming, his limbs felt weak and tired, and hunger pangs had grown into a rather counterintuitive nausea. <i>No</i>, Hux reprimanded himself, <i>you can rest after you’ve caught up on the bridge.</i></p><p>Shakily, the general managed to make it halfway to the lift before a light but dignified tone startled him from behind.</p><p>“Welcome back, sir.” Mitaka chimed, but when Hux turned to face him, he could see the younger officer’s expression waiver somewhat. “With all due respect, general… are you alright?” Did he truly look that awful? Hux figured he must, for even on his most sleep-deprived, madness-inducing days, no officer would have dared question his ability to perform. Lying would have sounded hollow, so Hux simply ignored the inquiry instead.</p><p>“Has everything remained in order in my absence? No word from Ren on his whereabouts, I presume.” Hux turned around and resumed walking to the lift, the lieutenant soon in tow. This time, Mitaka did not have to jog to keep up with his superior.</p><p>“There was a console malfunction, but nothing major-- and still no contact from Kylo Ren or his ensemble.” Mitaka allowed a brief glance to his datapad, as if seeking verification for what he’d just said, though Hux figured the gesture was more of an anxiety-relieving habit. It was strange indeed-- Kylo Ren often ventured off on his own assignments and mysterious, force-related training sessions, but the two generally still had some manner of contact during those times (however brief and unpleasant). Hux would have pondered it more, but a strange, numbness was engulfing his limbs, and the corners of his vision were beginning to sparkle with static. Suddenly, he was aware that one of Mitaka’s arms was supporting his back, the other holding his left arm.</p><p>“Shall I… take you to the medbay?” His voice was uncertain and cautious, as if he were crossing a treacherous, frozen lake that threatened to give way at any moment. “Forgive me-- you stopped responding, and you looked about to fall over.”</p><p>“<i>No</i>.” Hux snapped, a gloved hand rising to massage his brow. “I will return to my quarters. Inform my staff that I am reviewing estimated damages to our arsenal.” Without waiting for a response, Hux collected himself as best he could and walked stiffly in the other direction-- he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the lieutenant as he could after that loathsome interaction. </p><p> </p><p>General Hux did return to his quarters, though not unreluctantly. He would have much preferred to have continued on with bridge duties, but he was not about to risk a repeat of what had happened in front of Mitaka. The pale, delicate skin on the back of his neck was beginning to grow clammy as he removed his boots at the door and hung up his hat and greatcoat. Perhaps damage assessments would have to wait.</p><p>Truthfully, Hux hadn’t been sure of exactly which vital need to attend to first-- he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten, slept, or even taken a sip of water. In the end, he’d ravenously consumed a ration bar, taken yet another pill-- he needed this one to sleep-- and then collapsed onto his bed in no more than a leisurely grey top and shorts. The stiff mattress he often complained of felt like a cloud beneath his worn body, and the dull ration bar that sat in his stomach like a rock on a normal day was suddenly a comfort. His mind and body a jumbled mess, Hux managed to drift off into sleep with a residual ringing in his ears from the hell on Trinol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a while aaaaa, hope it isn't too messy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackling of Kylo’s lightsaber was deafening as the dark shape of the sith hound grinned at him from a few paces away, drool frothing at its lips. Sweat trickled down Kylo’s brow and slithered over his nose, the knights on either side of him poised and ready to defend. The tuk’ata, however, seated itself neatly upon the sandy rocks and lashed its tail slowly and sinuously.</p>
<p>“I sense your turmoil, child. I feel it in my bones.” A draconic ear flicked casually, but Kylo’s rage was only stoked like a vicious flame.</p>
<p>“I’m not a <i>child!</i>” Gloved fingers tightened their grip around the bleeding wound on his shoulder-- pain surged through him like lightning and he gritted his teeth. </p>
<p>“All who breathe are children to me, for I have lived through countless ages.” At this, Kylo finally lowered his weapon. The hound held his gaze steadily, not an ounce of fear perceivable in its sleek build. Ap’lek took a step forward, his vibro-ax held in two eager hands.</p>
<p>“Explain yourself.” The knight’s vocoded hiss echoed around his helm, and the tuk’ata gave an unsettling cackle.</p>
<p>“In times long lost to the galaxy, I was known as Darth Inferni. I lived and breathed the will of the Sith, and I trained here upon these ragged grounds.” Inferni gave a pause, turning towards a pile of collapsed stone that lay at the base of a tall cliff. “That is where my body was entombed.”<br/>
Kylo stiffened, unable to suppress the genuine intrigue creeping from behind reflexive rage. If this Sith was one of the many buried here long before the time of even his grandfather, then how was it that they were able to speak to him this way? Snoke had, of course, taught him many secrets of the Dark Side-- this was nothing like those secrets.</p>
<p>“You died, then. Your body is there, and yet you are…?” </p>
<p>“A sith’s hound is forever her companion. What remains of my life force is housed in this body.” Inferni stalked nearer to Kylo, a curious look in her crimson eyes. “What brings a young acolyte here to this shell of a planet? What is it you hope to find?”</p>
<p>“An escape from the Light.” Kylo hated the way those words sounded as he spoke them. He hated the desperation in his voice that he could not manage to suppress. Hearing this, Inferni relaxed her rigid stance and gave a subtle, directional nod of the head.</p>
<p>“Follow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small gap allowed Kylo and Inferni to slip into the darkness of the tomb within. Ap’lek and Vicrul were instructed to await their leader’s return, each staring into the darkness after him through expressionless masks.<br/>
As the two moved deeper and deeper into the pitch black expanse of the tomb, Kylo could smell a rotten must even through his helm. The darkness here felt unlike any he had ever experienced-- if there was any place he could avoid the wretched call of the Light, certainly it would be here.<br/>
Here on Moraband.<br/>
The home of the Sith, in life and in death.</p>
<p>“Look, my child.” Inferni spoke, and her voice echoed around him-- they must have entered into a quite expansive chamber based on the acoustics. “Here, I have kept a treasure that I have grown quite fond of.” In the viscous dark of the tomb, Kylo could see a strange collection of matter. It was no larger than his helmet, and it was only visible due to a striation of colors that swam across its vaguely diamond-shaped surface. </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“A window into absolute darkness.” Inferni’s voice was reverberating in and out as Kylo’s attention was lured into the depths of the sleek substance before him. A desperate part of him wished to reach out and touch it— to allow its wisdom to sink directly into his being— but something held him back. Deep in his heart, he found that he was afraid to reach out-- afraid of what he would see, and afraid of what it would steal away. As if sensing this, the sith hound spoke softly from somewhere beside him. “It is inside us all, the Force. No relic in the galaxy will grant you the strength you need to dedicate yourself to any of its many facets-- the only one who can kill your past is yourself.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”</p>
<p>“You do not understand, because you are not ready to let go.” With that, Inferni’s footfalls grew distant, and Kylo was left in deafening silence.</p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It would seem that you are incapable of completing a simple task without wasting credits, General Hux.” Snoke hissed upon hearing Hux’s report about the battle at Trinol. He was, of course, more than likely referencing the damage done to the toppled AT-M6. “<i>However</i>, you did as I asked, and for that I am most pleased.”</p>
<p>The sting of the supreme leader’s opening remark gave way to that pitiful morsel of praise, and Hux snapped it up like a starving dog.</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to serve, supreme leader.” Hux gave a small, respectful nod to his superior, his voice coming out somewhat weaker than usual. While he had spent the previous night recovering from days of neglecting his needs, Hux still felt the aches and the shakiness beneath his thick coat-- he hoped Snoke would take no notice. The thought of appearing weak in front of anyone utterly horrified the general, which was why he had been avoiding Mitaka following yesterday’s incident. Hux quickly searched for another topic, injecting traces of his usual pep into his voice, however tiring it was to do so. “I would also like to impart onto you that my engineers upon the <i>Finalizer</i> have started trials on their latest tech advancement.”  </p>
<p>“Excellent. May this latest addition to our arsenal last longer than the others you claimed to have perfected.” There was a long pause as Hux silently seethed at those words, and then Snoke waved a wrinkly hand in dismissal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening should have been a cause for at least some ounce of celebration, but as General Hux seated himself at a lonely dining table in his stark, cold quarters, he couldn’t help but linger on the past. The way Snoke had addressed him had stirred a pot of unwanted emotion; like Snoke, his father wouldn’t have been particularly proud of his accomplishments on Trinol-- no, Brendol Hux would have merely seen what hadn’t been. <i>Anyone could have done better, stupid boy.</i> Hux could imagine his father sitting across from him at the table, a cigarette in one hand and his fourth glass of liquor in the other. <i>You ugly scrap of a boy. You’re just like your bitch of a mother, you know that?</i><br/>
To any soldier in the First Order, the indomitable Armitage Hux was a monolith of ruthlessness and resilience, but against his father he was nothing but a miserable bastard child. He stood up from the sleek, metal table and somberly opened a kitchen cabinet he did not often touch-- it was full of various alcohols he’d been gifted over the years but never opened. Hux didn’t like the thought of drinking; it reminded him of many a night spent sobbing as his father gripped his arm, hurtling intoxicated insults at him and twisting his frail wrist until it burned. Tonight though, he had decided it was time to numb himself to the feelings that threatened to suffocate him.<br/>
Completely neglecting the potential interaction between the dark, rich, alien liquor he’d selected and the various stims and painkillers already in his system, Hux poured himself a moderate glass and sat back down at the table.<br/>
Sometimes, he wondered if anyone could see him even in his most private moments-- Snoke with his omnipotent gaze, Ren with his dark secrets… perhaps even his father, as absurd as it sounded. Hux finished the first glass to the hypnotic ticking of the oppressive clock on his wall, and then reached for the bottle again. </p>
<p>“What a joke,” Hux whispered to his own reflection in the spotless surface of the table, “what a <i>fool.</i>”</p>
<p>Hux eventually lost count of how many glasses he’d had or exactly how much time had passed. When the general stood from the table, the world swam around him like a viscous fluid-- he made it to the living room before stumbling haphazardly and slumping against his ice blue sofa. The lights were dim and gave birth to many great shadows cast by benign pieces of furniture, all of which reminded Hux of the towering build of Brendol-- his father would be disgusted, or perhaps he would find it funny. Either the thought of that or the unholy mix of substances in Hux’s body caused him to tip over and crumple onto the floor. There he lay, eyes darting to and fro while the shadows twisted around his feeble body, tugging at his clothes and playfully whispering his name. Hux couldn’t stand, nor could he cry out and expect anyone to hear.<br/>
All he could do was watch as the world spun and spun until it gave way to a merciless void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I branched out and wrote a lot of things I'm not normally comfortable writing so here's to hoping it didn't wreck this chapter dsfgyugfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Hux awoke on his living room floor, mind encompassed by a thick haze. He hardly remembered how he’d gotten there through the pounding headache and sluggishness that now plagued him. An alarm was sounding in his bedroom-- it was pre-set to go off at the same time every cycle, though normally Hux beat it by an hour thanks to a regimented internal clock. Pushing through the excruciating aches in his body from resting in an awkward position on the unforgiving floor, Hux managed to get himself upright. <br/>Hux made his way over and silenced the alarm beside his untouched bed, then turned an eye to his schedule-- <i>great,</i> he couldn’t help but scowl, <i>a meeting in 30 minutes.</i> He hardly felt fit to address a panel of officers, but he was not about to compromise his reputation for perfect attendance to all First Order-sanctioned business events-- and his potential promotion to grand marshal-- because of a hangover.<br/>After a few minutes in the refresher and a crisp, new uniform, General Armitage Hux was looking much more like himself, though he did find an unusual pallor on his skin and a darkness around his eyes that was rather noticeable. A sigh escaped him-- there was no time to stand around and desperately try to conceal it. This would simply have to do.<br/>A few moments were spent at the dining table staring at bland rations. Hux could only manage his stims and a few bites before nausea cut the meal short-- he bitterly told himself that he didn’t need the calories anyways, it wasn’t like he’d done anything physically demanding since returning from Trinol. </p><p>It took all of Hux’s resolve to walk down the hall as the aftermath of his miserable night threatened to slow him to a crawl, but he made it to the meeting approximately 10 seconds before its expected start time. The other officers present were already seated at the table, and the remaining spots were filled by holos of those who were off attending distant matters. A few of those in the room were giving their superior looks of concern and suspicion, occasionally whispering to the person next to them. Hux did not grant them the satisfaction of addressing their behavior, but he felt the embarrassment in his bones.</p><p>“Good morning everyone,” an attempt was made to sound in good spirits, but it fell somewhat flat, “let us begin briefings on First Order occupations.” Hearing this, the holo projection of Captain Azaelia perked up.</p><p>“The Order prevails here on Trinol, we have the insurgent forces down to their last hopes and prayers. I expect they will soon surrender or be crushed.” A determined smile peered out between his mutton chops. <br/>One by one, updates were given from those engaged in their missions across the galaxy. As they spoke, Hux started to feel overwhelmingly queasy-- he urgently needed to leave.</p><p>“Excuse me.” He interrupted another officer as she was detailing financial blows to the First Order from that week and ran out of the room. The staff refresher was just around the corridor, but Hux could only make it to the sink before he vomited a vile, dark liquid into its base. There was a moment in which he stared down at the mess, wide-eyed and mortified.<br/><i>Kriff.</i> Hux was frozen, gripping the sides of the sink as his hands grew clammy with the shock of it all. No, he couldn’t afford to stand here like a frightened animal-- the infallible General Hux had just hurried out of a meeting without an explanation, and he viscerally imagined the attendees theorizing about his incompetence and mumbling conspiracies.  <br/>Swiftly, he cleaned up as best he could and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead-- Hux hated how they formed in plain sight when he was stressed. It was unbecoming. </p><p>“My apologies.” The general spoke as he re-entered the meeting, and everyone stared at him uncomfortably. He considered attempting to quell their curiosity with an excuse, but thought better of it-- it would likely spawn more questions than it would answer. </p><p>When the briefings had concluded, everyone filed out of the room save Hux and Captain Edrison Peavey. While it had never been directly addressed, Hux knew that Peavey held no respect for him. The older man had been an acquaintance of Brendol’s once upon a time, and they would occasionally gamble and smoke, all while a young Armitage Hux hid away in his room. Still, the captain had never had the gall to bring up his father’s name in his time serving on the <i>Finalizer</i>-- a wise decision indeed.</p><p>“Have you something to say to me, captain?” Hux raised a ginger brow at Peavey, who was eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>“No, I simply wanted to wish you a pleasant cycle, general.” With that, the veteran followed the rest of the entourage into the hall. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Back on the <i>Oubliette</i>-class craft, Kylo Ren seated himself on an uncomfortable bed. His shoulder was quivering from the gash that had created a great, festering crevasse in his flesh. Blood bubbled up with every movement, leaking down his exposed arm and soaking into the fabric of his tunic. The pain had intensified since his adrenaline rush subsided, but Kylo did nothing to clean or dress the wound-- pain made him stronger.<br/><i>It makes me stronger</i>… and yet, he could not help but mull over what Inferni had said to him in the tomb. <i>Not ready to let go</i>, his eyes darted back and forth, <i>I’m not ready to let go</i>. He stood up and paced to and fro like a caged beast, gritting his teeth in frustration. <br/>The wall was the nearest target of Kylo’s sudden self-destructive fit, and he threw himself against it violently. Tears of rage manifested at the corners of his eyes as the dark apprentice repeatedly beat his fists and head against durasteel until blood spattered its surface and dribbled to the floor.</p><p>“My lord?” Ap’lek’s voice stilled Kylo’s rampage, and he stood suddenly still, head hanging in a mess of dark hair. When the other did not respond, Ap’lek cautiously stepped forward until he was close enough to see the full extent of the damage: in addition to the claw marks on his shoulder obtained on Moraband, Kylo now had a wound on his forehead and blood-soaked knuckles. As if consoling an unpredictable creature, the knight put a gentle hand upon the other’s forearm. “Allow me to help you.”<br/>It was not custom for a member of the group to remove their helmet in their leader’s presence-- a leftover custom from the reign of the previous Ren-- but Ap’lek did so in order to better treat Kylo’s wounds. His hair was dusky brown and fashioned into a bun-- dark rings around his eyes gave his angular, bearded face an intimidating air.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Kylo spoke flatly while his subordinate carefully wiped blood from his face and arms. Of all his knights, Ap’lek had always shown him the most respect-- many of the others were simply following orders, achieving the minimal requirements.</p><p>“I don’t, but I wish to.” His tone was gravelly in the absence of the vocoder on the helmet-- a stark contrast to the gentle manner in which he applied cold bacta to the injuries. “What is it you saw in that tomb? You did not speak to us after emerging from it.”</p><p>“Disappointment.” Kylo winced as Ap’lek placed a bandage on his shoulder. The other man’s breath on his cheek and the feel of his hands tending to him was beginning to distract Kylo from his frustration on the ancient Sith homeworld. Ebony eyes raised to meet the knight’s, and their gazes held steady for a few tense moments before Ap’lek moved away in a flustered manner.</p><p>“Your wounds should be attended now, I suppose I should leave.” He went to gather the medical supplies he’d brought. </p><p>“No, wait--” Kylo blurted without thinking, “I want you to stay.” At this, Kylo caught a ghost of a smile on the other’s battle-worn visage as he halted his departure, once again coming to sit beside him.</p><p>That evening was the first time Kylo Ren had been with anyone in ages. Ap’lek’s rough and weathered garments concealed his tenderness well-- the knight’s touch was gentle, his kisses deep and sensual. When Ap’lek entered Kylo, he moaned and gripped the sheets.<br/>Two scarred, well-muscled bodies intertwining broke the silence of the room-- Kylo was filled with a warmth and pleasure that he had not known for many years. In the moment, it distracted him from his transgressions and took away the sting of failure.<br/>It did not last forever, of course. Nothing did. <br/>When Ap’lek had dressed himself and exited the area, Kylo was left with all that he was, and all that he would never be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this one took some research and thinking, hopefully it turned out okay! Got in my head a bit listening to Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the slightly disastrous meeting, life on the <i>Finalizer</i> maintained its chaotic normality. Hux was on the bridge barking orders and handling important matters related to the stormtrooper program-- still no word on what had become of the traitor FN-2187. The indomitable Captain Phasma had resurfaced following her disappearance on Starkiller, which was a great relief to Hux. There was not a soldier in the Order that he’d rather have as a close confidant.</p><p>For the first time in nearly a full cycle, the general stepped away from his post and headed towards the officers’ break room. Hux did not frequent such a place often-- he was much too busy for a break on most normal days. He was only here now because he’d left his painkillers on the counter after hurriedly filling his cup with tarine tea. His body was particularly achy today-- it hadn’t been long since his last pill, but he needed it to stay focused. Hux took a bit more than usual, hoping it would suppress the agitation and soreness that was becoming more and more unbearable by the minute. <i>I may as well fetch more tea while I’m here,</i> he sighed, approaching the hot water dispenser and refilling his cup. Behind him, the door hissed open and Lieutenant Mitaka entered carrying a standard First Order-issued meal of bland, grey protein porridge.</p><p>“Good afternoon, general.” Mitaka greeted him politely before sitting down at an empty durasteel table to eat his lunch. “Any word from Lord Ren?” At this, Hux furrowed his brow-- of course he enjoyed the absence of his obnoxious co-enforcer, but part of him was somewhat curious to know why he’d been out of sight lately. Perhaps Snoke had sent him away, or maybe Kylo Ren was simply too afraid to return. That thought pleased him to no end.</p><p>“No, not a peep.” Hux sighed and seated himself at the table with Mitaka. He hadn’t taken the opportunity to catch up with him for some time-- as reluctant as Hux was to admit it, he often dared to consider the lieutenant a friend.<br/>
The two chatted somewhat stiffly for a while as Mitaka unenthusiastically finished his porridge. They were just beginning to gripe about Kylo Ren once more when Hux started to feel strange and clammy. He’d stopped responding to the conversation, his mind seemingly unable to find the words to do so.</p><p>“Sir? Is something the matter?” Hux couldn’t answer, instead letting out an incomprehensible mumble before his body released its posture. He didn’t feel himself slumping in his chair, nor did he process what happened after Mitaka frantically called his name. Darkness swallowed him in mere seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Consciousness waxed and waned, chaotic stimuli blurring together in Hux’s mind-- it all felt nauseatingly distant. He remembered being in the breakroom with Mitaka, but most everything following that trailed off into a dream. There were voices shouting his name, asking him questions that he could not stay awake long enough to answer. Everything went dark for an immeasurable amount of time, then flooded back like a torrential river. Hux was on a hovering medbay stretcher, droids and medics briskly keeping pace as he was rushed through the halls-- they had all sorts of equipment, which heightened the already present anxiety from feeling disoriented. Hux could feel something covering his nose and mouth, pushing air into his lungs rhythmically, but ceasing at the detection of his stabilizing airway. Before the droid operating the device on his face could react, Hux grabbed it with a reaching hand and desperately yanked it off. A palm gently rested on his chest, and an unfamiliar voice spoke through the waves of confusion.</p><p>“You have to stay calm, okay? You’re being taken to the medbay, sir.” Hearing this should have made him feel afraid, but there was only empty space. His mind was always a flurry of activity, never allowing him a moment of peace-- now, it was yawning void.<br/>
Dark hallways turned agonizingly bright as those in charge of his medbay stretcher handed him off to a new team of synthetic and organic hands. They monitored his vitals, and when he started to feel hazy again they gave him an injection of something that made his arms shake and his stomach turn.<br/>
As time crawled on, the confusion started to clear. Droids moved in and out-- one of them coldly announcing that in addition to overdosing on painkillers, he was also shamefully dehydrated. Hux curled his lip in disgust the moment it hovered away from his stretcher-- he hated the medbay and always had. Briefly, the thought of removing the IV stuck in his arm and marching back to the bridge crossed the general’s mind, but common sense kept him in check. A medic stopped by and asked him more questions, but to each Hux could only manage short, drowsy responses.<br/>
In a few hours, Hux was stabilized and discharged from the medbay. For some time, he stood there outside that blinding white maze in a ghostly trance, troopers and officers busily buzzing to and fro and paying him no mind. He imagined Brendol there beside him, now onto his third pack of cigarettes that day and sporting a look of venomous disdain. <i>You’re still alive, boy?</i> Hux could almost smell the reek of nicotine in the air. <i>What a shame.</i></p><p> </p><p>As General Hux was making his way back to the bridge with a dazed look about him, a comlink sounded from within his pocket. Hux retrieved it and listened numbly as Supreme Leader Snoke’s voice snarled his name.</p><p>“General Hux, you and your bridge staff are to transfer to the <i>Supremacy</i> immediately. We are closing in on the Resistance.” Snoke did not await a response, choosing to sign off with the expectation that a kicked dog such as Hux would not dare defy him-- he was, of course, correct. The general felt a stir of mixed emotions rising above the trance he had been locked in following his medbay visit. All his time in the First Order had been spent hungrily fixating on the day he was given a position upon the mighty <i>Supremacy,</i> but never before had he felt so indifferent to it. Back on Starkiller, Hux would have been ready-- as its crimson light pierced through the heavens and slaughtered the pestilence within the Hosnian system, he would have said that he had been <i>born</i> ready.<br/>
<i>You weren’t born ready for anything,</i> Brendol would’ve sneered, <i>don’t flatter yourself by thinking you’ve ever been more than a useless bastard boy.</i></p><p>“Sir! Oh, thank the stars.” Mitaka’s voice tore him from his thoughts. The lieutenant had caught up with him somewhere along the way, worry engraved into his youthful features. “I tried to call the medbay as fast as I could, I--”</p><p>“Yes, yes all is well now, lieutenant.” Hux was about to continue walking, but instead turned back to Mitaka and managed a weak smile. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aah, it took me a while to find motivation to finish this but!!! It is done. Forgive any strangeness in pacing, I wrote most of this high lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo said nothing to the Knights of Ren as he spent another cycle marinating in his own sorrows following the experience with Ap’lek. Eventually, the will of the First Order returned to his priorities, and their shuttle docked at one of the many, identical landing bays on the <i>Supremacy.</i> Snoke had been summoning him, likely sensing that he had concluded his brooding and wishing to confront him about the events of Starkiller Base.<br/>Supreme Leader Snoke was not a patient man, nor was he one to be denied-- Kylo had trained under him numerous times, and yet he still knew nothing about Snoke. He did not reveal his cards lightly, and he was not personable. Kylo knew his superior would not be pleased with the weakness he had shown battling the rogue stormtrooper and that scavenger girl on Starkiller. This in mind, the knight still did not head directly to the throne room where his withered teacher seethed-- Kylo could sense the presence of someone <i>else</i> he wished to reunite with. </p><p>***</p><p>Everything on the <i>Supremacy</i> was constructed with grandeur. The bridge was wide and dark, its layout artistically angular-- the glistening, polished floor reflected everything on it with a mirror-like quality. The trickery of the room’s visuals nearly made Hux a bit lightheaded, or perhaps that was from having eaten nothing but half a ration bar that morning prior to his medbay visit.</p><p>“Sir.” Captain Peavey interrupted his thoughts. A select few of the elite bridge staff from the <i>Finalizer</i> had accompanied Hux here to Snoke’s mighty vessel. “Lord Ren has asked for a word.”<br/><i>Ren?</i> Hux raised a ginger brow-- so the wretch had returned after all. With a curt nod, he stepped from the bridge and encountered Kylo Ren in the hallway-- Hux met the dark visor of his mask with a cold stare.</p><p>“What do you want?” The general nearly curled his lip in disgust. Ren was still and solid-- a monolith drenched in shadow.</p><p>“To talk.” The filter in his helm crackled behind those words.</p><p>“What is there to talk about?” Hux snapped back.</p><p>“I’m surprised to see you in one piece. Snoke has no need for incompetent hounds-- he usually puts them down.”</p><p>“If that were true, then you would be dust in the wind.” At that, Kylo stepped forward and grabbed Hux by the wrist. “I want your... company.”<br/>Now that was a surprise indeed. On most days, Hux would not have been the least bit interested-- something about the air between them sent heat through his body, and he found himself giving a stiff nod. <br/>Hux hated the idea of anyone in his personal refuge, even if it was his less frequented, secondary home on Snoke’s vessel. Mitaka was the only one that the general had ever invited in of his own accord, and it had been a short and simple discussion on something work-related. This was why he allowed Kylo to lead the way down winding halls to a dark, forsaken door that led to <i>his</i> apartment.<br/>Kylo Ren’s quarters on the <i>Supremacy</i> weren’t nearly as cluttered as his main living space on the Finalizer-- Hux knew the difference because they’d done this twice before in their run as colleagues. The first time they’d fucked, it had been wild and full of pent-up rage. The second time, it had been more cordial like a business both of them wanted to attend to but neither wished to discuss. This time, it was desperate.<br/>Kylo tore off his mask and threw it down onto the floor to reveal an overgrown mane of dark hair; his eyes were rimmed with purple, veiny skin that had most definitely not been as prominent prior to the mishaps on Starkiller. Gloves came off and robes dropped to the dark floor, and Hux followed by undoing his belt. </p><p>“You look like shit.” Kylo remarked as Hux’s uniform peeled away from his pale, skinny body. If there was anything Hux hated, it was being seen without his uniform-- it added a layer of shape and intimidation, but without it he looked sickly and incapable. His recent stress and ordeals had left him looking even worse than usual.</p><p>“Likewise.” The general retorted coldly as he caught sight of the still-healing gash on the knight’s shoulder. In fact, Kylo had several wounds that had been tended to at some point from the looks of them-- whatever Snoke’s apprentice had been up to in his radio silence, it had not gone well. Hux couldn’t help but feel satisfied at that thought. <br/>Tension crackled between them as they fell back onto Kylo’s bed, bodies caught in a familiar, empty dance of famished pleasure. They spoke few words to one another-- in fact, they barely looked each other in the eye before it was finished.<br/>It always felt hollow when it was over, and neither man could truly put his finger on the nature of what they shared. Hux didn’t stay afterwards (he never did)-- the general merely cleaned himself in the refresher, dawned his uniform once more, pulled up his boots, and marched dutifully out the door. A quick glance was spared to the messages he’d received while he had been occupied-- updates on the location of the Resistance. Good. Hux was exhausted, but quivering eagerly at the thought of standing there upon that great bridge, commanding the might of the mega-class star destroyer as it sent hell cascading upon the heretical Resistance. </p><p>Oh yes, there would be hell indeed-- Hux would make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>